Flower Crowns
by OneYandereGirl
Summary: Hinata just wanted to make a flower crown, too bad it doesn't go her way.
1. Author's Note

**This was originally a one-shot written for Sasuhina Month 2018 with the following themes: Indigo Children (Day 27).**

I wanted to write a fluff piece because I felt like I was writing too much angst and needed a break. Anyways, please excuse any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

All Hinata had wanted to do was to make a flower crown for herself.

The class had just finished going over the basics of shinobi training when the bell had rung, indicating that it was time for a break. As soon as the bell rang, all the five year olds bursted into happiness and quickly ran outside to play. While Hinata didn't mind learning about the techniques and methods that made shinobi strong, she, like all five year olds, still preferred playtime.

Although she was shy and hadn't made any friends yet, Hinata still found ways to entertain herself.

Today she had decided to make flower crowns for herself.

Everything had been going fine. She had just finished making one with the red and blue flowers she had picked. She was about to make a bracelet to go with it, when she felt something hit her causing her to face plant on the grass.

Startled and hurt, she slowly got up to see what had hit her. Laying on the ground next to her was a boy her age. He had black eyes and hair.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Normally, she wouldn't have mind getting knocked over like that. After all, it was an accident and she wasn't one to start a fight.

But when she saw her flower crown lying in the grass all crumpled and broken, a small flame flickered inside the little five year old's body.

" Y-you...y-you broke my flower crown." she whispered in shock.

Sasuke groaned in pain.

He had been fighting with Naruto because of a stupid thing he said when Kiba and his dumb dog decided they wanted to join in as well for whatever reason. Sasuke may have been strong, but even the five year couldn't fight against two people.

At least not for that long.

He had actually managed to win for the most part, thanks to his speed and smarts, but then the dumb dog decided to charge at him at full speed. Soon the other two decided to do the same thing.

And that was when they had knocked him all the way to her.

As soon as the two idiots had realized what they had done, they ran away in fear that they would get in trouble. This left Sasuke with the girl who now stood before him.

White eyes and dark blue hair.

Hinata Hyuga.

He had heard countless stories about the Hyuga from his father. They were their biggest rivals. His father never had anything good to say about them, which usually earned a punch from his mother. That didn't matter though, he knew they were bad.

His father said so after all.

" You should have watched where you were going." He responded.

Now, Sasuke wasn't the type to say sorry.

Saying sorry meant you were at fault and he knew it wasn't his. Father had taught him to never apologize unless it was actually his fault. There was only one exception though.

And that was to never apologize to a Hyuga.

So he did what any smart five year old would do.

He blamed it on her instead.

" It was your fault." He went on.

Hinata looked like she wanted to cry.

" B-but you pushed me!" she squeaked.

He could already see the tears.

" Why are you crying? It was your fault. You were in my way. I wouldn't have knocked you if you weren't standing there." He glared at the girl.

" I-it wasn't my fault! Y-You say s-sorry!" She wasn't going to back down from this. It was his fault after all!

" No, it wasn't!"

" Yes, it was!"

They continued to blame each other through screams. Neither of them wanting to back down.

She knew she should have believed her father when he had said they were bad people.

" You Uchihas are so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled as loud as she could.

" You Hyugas suck! You suck! Your stupid flower crown looked ugly anyway!" He yelled back.

This made Hinata cry.

He hated crying girls.

" I'm going. Bye loser!" He waved.

 _Bye loser._

 _Loser._

 _Loser._

 _Loser._

Hinata watched as the boy started to walk away. His mean words had made her cry even more. She didn't like being called a loser. It reminded her of being called a failure by her clan.

She especially didn't like being called a loser by a Uchiha.

Maybe it was due to her being a Hyuga, maybe it was because of names he had called her, Hinata didn't know. But the blood in her little body boiled like fire watching him walk away after he had just knocked her over and blamed it on her.

And he broke her flower crown.

Mustering as much strength as she could, she started to charge at the unsuspecting boy.

She was not going to let him get away with it.

* * *

" Give. Me. Back. My. Flower crown!"

Sasuke came to school the next day with multiple bruises on his face and arms.

All the people in his class had tried to hold in their laughter. The boys especially found it funny and made fun of him for it. He had become the laughingstock overnight.

After all, he did get beat up by a girl.

A very strong girl, but still a girl.

He was honestly impressed by the strength she had mustered up. Sasuke was one of the best students in the class, yet she had managed to beat him.

Still, he had a reputation to keep up and a clan to represent.

So when Kiba and Naruto had come up to him to laugh at him, he proceeded to beat them up in front of the whole class.

That quickly shut everyone up.

* * *

Hinata felt bad.

Guilt was what one of the elders had call it.

She was feeling guilt.

She hadn't meant to punch Sasuke that hard. She was just angry that he didn't say sorry for breaking her flower crown. She also didn't like the mean things he had said about her and the clan.

It felt good though.

Realizing this, she furiously shook her head.

" N-no Hinata! F-fighting is bad!" She said to herself.

Although her father seemed pleased when she told him about why she had gotten in trouble.

Still, she wanted to say sorry to him.

Her mother would have liked her to.

That was easier said than done though. While the other girls in her class called him cool, she preferred to use the word scary. So when break time came, she did what any logical five year old would do.

She ran to the furthest tree and hid.

She especially wanted to hide from her classmates. She didn't like some of the things they had said about her. The girls were a bit angry with her, although she didn't understand why. It was his fault. The boys, on the other hand, praised her for the strength she had done. She recalled a boy with a black, spiky ponytail named Shikamaru who was so impressed that he had woken up from his usual nap just to watch the fight take place.

The praise secretly made her happy.

Regardless though, Hinata didn't like the unwanted attention.

She just wanted to be left alone.

So when the bell rang, she quickly ran to find herself a large tree away from the other kids. She decided to pick the furthest one because of the distance. There was even a flower field nearby!

It was the perfect place to make her flower crown.

Today she decided she wanted to have a purple and blue flower crown. Taking her time to carefully pick the perfect flowers, the little girl happily strung them together. When she finished, she looked at her piece of work with pride.

It was perfect.

Just as she was about to place it on her head, she suddenly heard a voice coming from behind.

" Hey!" the boy shouted.

Hinata squeaked.

She hears a tear.

Once again her flower crown was crumpled and broken.

She was so startled by the sudden noise that she had somehow managed to rip her crown in half.

Hinata sighed and silently mourned for her hardwork before turning to the little boy.

It was Sasuke again.

" W-what do y-you want?" She warily asked.

The little boy started fidgeting in place, avoiding her eyes. She could see his cheeks turn red, although she didn't know why.

Was he still angry at her?

Was he going to beat her up for yesterday?

The thought sent panic into Hinata. She quickly jumped up to back away from him.

" P-Please don't h-hit me!" she cried.

The boy looked at her confused.

" What? I'm not going to hit you." he said.

" T-then why are y-you here?" she asked.

After about a minute of avoiding her eyes, he finally sighed.

" My..my mom told me I have to say sorry to you or else she'll be mad. So I'm here to say sorry." He pouted.

" Oh.."

Embarrassed and unsure of what to do, the two five year olds looked away from each other in awkward silence.

" W-would y-you...would you like to make a flower crown with me?" she finally asked.

Sasuke looked at her in disgust.

" No. That's girly."

" O-okay."

Feeling a bit disappointed, she looked at the grass beneath her feet.

" I'll make a sword though." he awkwardly replied.

This made her beam with joy.

" O-okay! I can make a crown and you can make a sword!"

Hinata excitedly jumped up and down at the thought.

Her excitement infectiously spread to him as well. Soon, they both were jumping together. Sasuke grabbed some sticks and tied it with the flower ropes that she would string together, while she made a flower crown for herself.

" I now declare you a princess!" He proudly stated.

" Oh, then are you going to be a prince?!" She asked.

" Ewww. No way, princes are lame." He answered.

She looked at him confused.

Hinata thought Sasuke would be happy to be declared a prince. All the girls called him one. Even some of the teachers would too.

" If you don't want to be a prince then what do you want to be?"

In a dramatic fashion, as dramatic as a five year old could be, he jumped onto a small boulder and raised his fake sword into the air. He stood tall and proud, as proud as a little Uchiha could be and took a deep breath.

" I'm going to be the strongest and coolest shinobi that uses a sword!" he proudly declared.

This made Hinata giggle.

" Okay! Then I, princess H-hinata, crown you as the strongest shinobi in the world!"

She placed a flower necklace made of blue and purple flowers around his neck. And with that, they were officially princess and shinobi. Too filled with excitement and too engrossed in their pretend play, they continued to play for the rest of the time together until it was time for them to go. When the two of them came home that day, they both held the brightest smiles on their face.

Hinata's father scolded her for playing with a "filthy Uchiha", but she didn't care.

Sasuke's father tried to scold him for playing with a "dirty Hyuga", but was met with flying fists from his mother who was very proud of him for being a good boy.

All and all, they both had a lot of fun that day.

They didn't even noticed the way they had called each other by first name.


End file.
